Harry Potter and the way of the Gamer
by Death Wand
Summary: from a very young age Harry found he had a very unique skill and it was not magic - in fact, thanks to this skill, Harry discovered he had magic at the young age of six. chaos ensured.
1. Chapter 1

"BOY!", the laud scream echoed through the house, the anger in the tone very apparent, "COME HERE RIGHT THIS SECOND! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING FREAK!", the one shouting was a huge male that looked like a crossbreed between a human and a whale. The man-whale was standing next to a thin and tall horse like woman that has a long neck and a pig sized child sporting a mean look on his face.

A little child with messy black hair and big, killing curse green eyes, who looked no older than three, flinched at how loud the huge male was being. The boy, presumably named Freak, couldn't remember what had he had done wrong this time to set his uncle off, not that knowing could help him in this kind of a situation.

Not wanting to make his uncle even angrier with him, the boy hurried to the huge man side.

"LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID! LOOK!" the older male picked up the smallest child by his shirt and pushed him towards the not supposed to be broken TV. The child ignored the pain and tried to figure out how this is supposed to be his fault. As far as the child knew, he didn't break the TV, he didn't even touch the damn thing!

The boy turned to look at his angry family. His uncle was red in the face, barely containing his rage at the ruined instrument, this aunt had a look of disgust on her face, it made her look very ugly, not that the boy was going to tell her this.

His cousin looked smug.

"WE CLOTH YOU! WE FEED YOU! WE PLACE A ROOF ABOVE YOUR HEAD AND HOW DO YOU REPAY US?! BY DISTROYING OUR PROPERTY!", the boy shook his head, fear filling him not for the first time.

"I-I d-didn't…" the boy started.

"DON'T LIE TO ME YOU FREAK! OUR DARLING SON SAW YOU RUIN THE TV! YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING BOY! DROWN YOU WHEN YOU APPEARED ON OUR DOORSTEPS, WE SHOULD HAVE!" the little boy flinched. Dudley, the pig like boy, probably broke the TV and blamed it on Harry.

Harry wanted to say he is surprised by his cousin's action, but he wasn't. Dudley was a mean five years old kid that liked making Harry hurt. He was bigger than Harry, stronger than Harry and had the backing from the other Dursleys.

Harry knew telling the truth to his uncle and aunt wouldn't work. Dudley could do no wrong in their eyes.

"THAT'S IT! I HAD IT WITH YOU! YOU COME HERE AND KEEPS BEING A BURDEN TO US! WELL, I SAY THIS STOPS NOW! YOU ARE GOING TO START EARNING YOUR KEEP IN THIS HOUSE, OR YOU WON'T STAY HERE AT ALL!", Harry was shocked. Earning his keep? The four and a halve years old didn't even know what earning meant! Not to talk about what was going on.

"Petunia dear, you don't mind do you?", as the male turned to the female his whole demeanor changed. The horse woman smiled at her husband and batted his eyelashes lovingly, "not at all Vernon"

This was the day little Harry's life changed. From that moment on, Petunia woke the little boy up each morning at six o'clock sharp and had him help her with making breakfast, after that was finished she took him to the garden and instructed the boy in what was a weed and what was a flower – see this, this is a weed, your job is to pull it out. Got it?

The first time she showed him how to cook something decidedly new happened – the was a soft *ding* and **[cooking skill acquired!]** this text popped out of thin air, [beginner cooking skill level 0.0%]. The same thing happened when his aunt finished showing him how to tend to the garden, only this time, *ding* **[gardening skill acquired!]** , **[beginner gardening skill level 0.0%]**.

At day three something strange happened. Harry woke up at six and helped his aunt with the breakfast when –

 **[beginner cooking skill level 0.9% advanced to beginner cooking skill level 1! You can now boil water without setting the house on fire!]**

Harry froze as a message appeared in front of him in midair. C-Cooking skill? Level? What was that?

Harry decided to ignore it and go about his day as if nothing weird really happened, it's not like his aunt made a big deal out of it. In fact, it was like she couldn't even see it. Anyways, Harry still had breakfast to make.

After the Dursleys all ate and Harry was allowed a piece of bread and a glass of water, the child was led to the garden and told to tend to all of the flowers. One hour later, when he was almost done –

 **[beginner gardening skill level 0.9% advanced to beginner gardening skill level 1! You can now tell the difference between grass and flowers!]**

It happened again. This was ho so weird, and it kept happening so it wasn't a one-time thing, obviously. Harry wondered what was going on.

Logically speaking, Harry understood this had to do with what his aunt set him up to do. His -skills at cooking and gardening and how much experience he got at those arts. Harry wasn't stupid, he just didn't get the reason _why_ this was happening to him. Was this normal? Was it not? Aunt Petunia didn't say anything about it when it happened, but at the same time that doesn't mean this was ok. She ignored Harry all the time and for her, he wasn't ok.

At the end, Harry decided not to say anything to his aunt and uncle. His cousin, this one he mostly tried to dodge, not that it was easy, living in the same house and everything. Dudley mostly left Harry alone, unless he was in a bad mood and then he tried to make Harry's life miserable – most times successfully.

At the age of five, aunt Petunia started giving Harry lessons in house-keeping and from then on he was supposed to do that as well. Harry was only half surprised that the same thing that happened with cooking and gardening happened again with house-keeping.

By doing chores every day, Harry's skills kept rising a little by little. That kept happening up to Harry's sixth birthday. By then Harry's skill at cooking was Intermediate level 4, his house-keeping was at Intermediate level 8 and his gardening skill at Intermediate level 6. Intermediate is two levels above beginner. The three known titles are beginner – novice – intermediate, in that order. Harry didn't know what's coming after Intermediate, but he knew he was going to get it like it or not.

He also had beginner painting level 7, beginner reading level 3 and beginner writing level 2.

This wasn't all that happened too, with Harry's work in home came other benefits. Stats, this is what the 'window' called them, so far he found five of those: Focus, Stamina, Strength, Will-Power and Endurance.

It is a little sad that his highest stat (by a lot) is the last one.

The last thing that little Harry found out was, that by saying aloud 'status', _this_ will suddenly appear.

* * *

 **Name: Harry James Potter**

 **Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter (Previously Evens)**

 **Gender: male**

 **Age: 6**

 **Class: -**

 **Sub class: -**

 **Stats:**

 **Focus- 23**

 **Will Power- 25**

 **Strength- 23**

 **Stamina- 26**

 **Endurance- 94**

 **Skills:**

 **Intermediate gardening skill level 6.4%**

 **Intermediate cooking skill level 4.9%**

 **beginner painting skill level 7.3%**

 **beginner reading skill level 3.5%**

 **beginner writing skill level 2.1%**

 **Intermediate house-care skill level 8.8%**

* * *

He knew his parents' names. He. Knew. His. Parents'. Names.

Harry found himself saying status again and again just to make sure their names didn't disappear all of a sudden. This was the first time that he saw his full name too. He had his father's name in his name. Harry was happy to have a piece of his father always with him, no matter what his relatives said about his mom and dad.

The Dursleys are big fat liars, Harry knew. The lied all the time. They said his name was Freak, but his name is Harry and they told everyone he was a problem child. Harry didn't know what a problem child was, but he could guess and the only child causing problems in the Dursleys house is Dudley. Not that Harry could say something like that near his aunt and uncle without getting a beating, but nothing they will do will make him stop thinking it.

Beating is another thing that happened a lot. Uncle Vernon never liked him, called him ungrateful and anything bad that happened to Vernon Dursley was Harry Potter's fault. Whenever something like that happened, Harry was in a world of pain. This is why his endurance stat was so much higher than the rest.

But today was special! Today Harry will be going to school for the first time! He had been preparing himself – since he didn't want to look like a complete baboon – and studied a little about writing and reading. He wasn't good at it yet, but he was getting there.

Aunt Petunia was driving both Harry and Dudley to a grade school called Law's order. Dudley was excited, so was Harry and for the first time the two of them kind of got along.

Then the rest of the day happened.

The first class Harry sat at the first row, second seat from the right, while Dudley sat at the back of the class and was already making friends with three other boys that looked as dumb as he is. The teacher entered the class and announced that this will be a class concerning writing – to say the truth, Harry was excited, this was his worst skill so far – but after the teacher started, well, Harry was disappointed to say the least.

This stuff wasn't even level 0 stuff! She was teaching them the A B C… Harry knew to write simple things like dog and cat, I, we, are, cold – just by hearing! This was so boring!

His skill didn't even rise 0.1% in all the time it took for the teacher to finish teaching. Harry was annoyed.

The second class was worst, history was boring and didn't really give him any skill what so ever.

The third class – writing – was just the continuation of the first class.

The forth class – math – was the only one worth mentioning. He gained a new skill called Arithmancy that advanced to beginner level 2.4% by the time Harry was finished with the class. That made Harry very happy. There was at least one class he wouldn't have to self-study to gain levels fast like with the writing and the reading portions.

Break had given Harry another gift – the school library. They could take one book home with them or study in the library in their spare time.

There were so many books! This was so exciting! The whole break was spent on looking at the different sections and just by reading the back of each book he gained new skills!

Those are the new skills he gained: astronomy, sport, literature and for some reason **MAGIC**.

This was going to give Harry one very strong headache.


	2. Chapter 2

"Status", a childlike voice called.

* * *

Name: Harry James Potter

Parents: James Potter and Lily Potter (Previously Evens)

Gender: male

Age: 6

Class: -

Sub class: -

Stats: 

Focus- 23

Will Power- 25

Strength- 23

Stamina- 26

Endurance- 94

Skills:

Intermediate gardening skill level 6.4%

Intermediate cooking skill level 4.9%

Beginner painting skill level 7.3%

Beginner reading skill level 3.5%

Beginner writing skill level 2.1%

Intermediate house-care skill level 8.8%

beginner astronomy skill level 0.3%

beginner athletic skill level 2.1%

beginner literature skill level 0.7%

beginner magic skill level 0.2%

* * *

Yep. He wasn't imagining it, apparently.

The boy blinked.

Written in the end of his skill's list, was magic. Harry rubbed his eyes, counted to ten and slowly opened them once more.

This is… unbelievable, but the Status window never lied to him before. It couldn't lie. It can never ever lie, not when it told him what his parents' names.

Harry took a moment to regain his baring. He shook his head, trying to force the world to make sense again. He looked back at the Status window. 'Magic', there it was, still there… that could only mean one thing.

The small boy forced himself to think. This couldn't be REAL magic, because magic, _real_ magic at least, doesn't exist.

If it wasn't real magic, can it be false magic? Like tricks and illusions-of-the-eye?

Logically speaking, yes, that was probably it… after all, everybody knows of the fake magicians, who like playing tricks on normal people and making them believe that something like _magic_ was real. Aunt Petunia as much when Dudley asked once and she would never lie to Dudley, would she?

Anyhow, this is the only conclusion that was remotely possible, Harry wasn't magic, right? He couldn't be! If he had been magic all this time, he would have used his magic on the Dursleys ages ago!

On the other hand, now that he really thought about it… his skill in magic was only 0.2%, that's a really small amount. It is possible that his magic (in the remote possibility that it's real) can't be used like that just yet.

That's it! Harry knew what he had to do to test this skill! And what a great idea this can be! Harry started grinning, smile stretching all over his young face. Harry just had to check if he could do anything that could be read as magic. A successful attempt will raise the skill's level, and he will be able to tell then, what kind of magic this skill is talking about.

The issue is… what kind of magic should he do?

First he thought about trying some false magic, then see if the magic skill will rise, but he didn't have any money or any means to get himself anything a false magician would use. So real magic it is!

He couldn't do something too hard, his magic skill was only beginner level 0.2%, so low, it was nearly inexistent – doing something too hard won't help him because he wouldn't be able to do it even if this was real magic and not fake magic. He needed something small, something easy, like, like…

Making the wind pick up some leaves and move them a little to the side. That shouldn't be so difficult, right?

This is the smallest, easiest thing Harry could think of.

The last bell rang that second and school ended. Harry cursed, his aunt would be furious if he would make her wait, maybe even drive off without him.

Harry froze. His legs refusing to take him from where he stood. Drive off… without him? Leaving him alone, without Dudley to pick on him, his aunt to yell at him, is uncle to beat him up? Why was that a bad thing again?

As if on cue, Harry's stomach started complaining loudly at the lack of food – ho right, that's why. Harry cringed before he sighed and started running to the front of the school.

Today is going to be a nightmare, he just knew it.

The next day, Harry woke up at six once more, cooked breakfast, watered the garden and fixed the house as clean as he could with the limited time he had.

His aunt took him and Dudley to school, before driving off. Harry sat at each and every class and listened attentively, even if he knew what the teachers were talking about. It felt nice to see how impressed they looked whenever he got a question right – and so fast too! Harry didn't notice the way Dudley was looking at him (envious) his fists clenching by his sides (in anger).

The second day consisted of math (which Harry liked), history, art and sports. It seems like sports raises his athletic skill faster, then what he earned yesterday when he had been reading that book. His skill rose a whole two levels!

At break, he went to the library to raise his writing and reading skills. The books there were really helpful, explaining what each word meant… though, being dictionaries that was only to be expected – and he got two level up in both skills!

Another book he found was a gardening book that was very advanced – harry didn't have a problem with it, as his skill was already Intermediate level 6, but after reading it and gaining a whole of 3 and a half levels (Intermediate level 10) harry had a surprise.

 **[Intermediate gardening skill level 10.0% is now ready to evolve!]**

 **[Due to your race Intermediate gardening skill evolves to beginner herbology skill automatically]**

 **[you have gained a new skill! Beginner herbology skill level 0.0%]**

 **[Due to your magical nature herbology skill level 0.0% advance to herbology skill level 3.0%]**

 **[for more information on herbology say 'Options' followed by 'Skill Information']**

Harry was shocked. This never happened before. His theory that his magic skill is not really about real magic is now null and void. The boy had no choice but to acknowledge the fact that this must be the real deal.

Looking around, Harry made sure that everyone isn't looking at him before whispering, "options, skill information"

There wasn't anything normal about the screen floating midair, though it almost looked like an old hologram out of some 90's science fiction movie. Harry looked at the floating screen. It was white, a little bit see-though. There was a list of all his skills there. Harry smiled to himself and touched the Herbology skill.

The image at the screen changed. Now instead of the skill list, on the screen you could see a few lines and a picture. The words were colored black and the picture was of some strange looking plants. It was located the upper right corner of the screen, looking like a small square.

Harry started reading.

 _'Herbology_ ,

 _Unlike normal plants' care, magical plants' care is very dangerous, sometimes going up to fatal if not done right. There are all kinds of magical plants, each needs a different kind of care to flourish, but when done right, the end result can be used in potions to gain a better quality!'_

That sounds… both amazing and dangerous. Harry wondered if he ever encountered a magical plant. Thinking about it, Harry wasn't even sure what counted as a magical plant. Harry knew there was a low chance he ever saw anything magical in the Dursleys' house. Those guys are as common as it gets.

They young boy shook his head at his wishful thinking. _Magical_ plants. They won't be growing here, in all places. If they _had_ been sighted anywhere, they would have been documented ages ago, and widely known, since they are supposed to be magical and ho so dangerous….

Harry didn't hear about a plant that could be dangerous to any humans, well, there are some, but nothing magical about them… then again, Harry was young and still learning all kinds of things – even if his skills in gardening is superb!

Deciding he wanted to see what would happen if he just said 'Options', since it obviously done something, harry tried. He was whispering, of course, because he didn't want anyone to hear him practically talking to himself. He waited, heart beating fast. Nothing happened. Odd… harry blinked. He tried to understand why nothing would happen when he said the same word as before.

When he said it before, it reacted. Now it didn't. The only difference between now and then, is the fact that harry didn't say skill information. Harry tried again.

"Options, Skill Information"

It appeared again, an old hologram out of some 90's science fiction movie. There was a list of all his skills there, just like before.

gardening

cooking

painting

reading

writing

house-care

astronomy

athletic

literature

magic

feeling giddy, Harry pressed the magic skill on his list.

 _'Magic,_

 _The ultimate art! You have been born a magic user! Magic can do anything! Anywhere! Anytime!_

 _Magic includes the following sub-skills: Light magic, Black magic, Blood magic, Soul magic, wandless magic and wordless magic._

 _To activate most magic skills, three things are needed! A spell's specific word, intent and visualization. Merge all three and the chance for your spell to work increases by 50%!'_


End file.
